ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 3
PlayStation 3 |genre = Rhythm |modes = |platforms = Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 }} Just Dance 3 is a music video game released on the Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 with Kinect and Move support respectively for the latter two. It is part of the Just Dance video game series published by Ubisoft originally on the Wii. Just Dance 3 was announced shortly after the release of Just Dance 2 and was released on October 7, 2011 in North America and October 11, 2011 in Australia and Europe. Emiliana Torrini's song "Jungle Drum" was going to appear in the game, but it was later taken out for unknown reasons. Ubisoft released Just Dance 4 in October 2012. Gameplay Like its predecessors, up to four players can play to mirror on-screen dance choreography from over 40 songs, as they are judged on their ability to follow a dance routine to a chosen song. Along with solo and duet modes, Just Dance 3 features a Dance Crew mode which allows 4 players to dance together, each with their own unique choreography, as well as playlists that group songs into different categories. Players can unlock gifts such as new songs, game modes, as well as Dance Mashups which combines different dance routines in this game and the second Just Dance game into one song. Returning features in the game include Non-Stop Shuffle, Speed Shuffle, and Just Sweat Mode. The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions have a Hold My Hand dance mode, where up to 8 players can share 4 Wii Remotes or PlayStation Move controllers to dance. The PS3 and Xbox 360 versions also have a karaoke feature that uses the PlayStation Eye's microphone and the Kinect's voice recognition function, respectively, to sing along to the lyrics on-screen. The 360 version also has a Just Create mode in which players can create their own routines with the Kinect. They can be saved, shared with their friends online and be played just like any other Just Dance routine. Track listing Note: In the Xbox 360 version, all the songs are listed alphabetically while in the Wii and PS3 versions, the songs are in the order listed below. Note: In the Xbox 360 version, the Dance Mash-Up for Pump It is unlocked as part of Uplay rewards. Note: In the Xbox 360 version menu "...Baby One More Time" does not appear first because it is credited as "Baby One More Time". Note: In a Beta collage for Just Dance 3 in beta/testing before its release shows "Jungle Drum" by Emiliana Torrini, However, it was never in the game after the release and Beta testing. Downloadable content * Songs from previous Just Dance titles, along with brand new songs, are featured as downloadable content for Just Dance 3. * Please note downloadable content is not available for the PS3 (PlayStation 3) console. Packs Reception Critical reception Ubisoft's third installment in the Just Dance series received mostly mixed to positive reviews from critics, receiving a 75.30% of the Wii and a 69.70% for the Xbox 360 on GameRankings.Just Dance at Gamerankings With the most positive review for the Wii being from Nintendo Life giving a 9/10, and the most negative of which being Official Nintendo Magazine UK, giving it a 68/100. For the Xbox 360, the most positive review came from IGN, giving it an 8.5/10 and the most negative came from GamingExcellence, which gave it a 5.4/10. Commercial performance According to Gamasutra's weekly column, Just Dance 3 was the number one selling multi-platform game of the week in North America and Japan on the week of October 13, 2011 in the form of the Wii version, and was number two in the UK. This means that of all the games on all systems, the Wii version of Just Dance 3 was the week's best selling game overall in Japan and North America in those regions, and number two in the UK, only behind Forza Motorsport 4. The Xbox 360 version did not chart, meaning it failed to hit the top 5. Of the top 5 selling Wii games in Japan, North America and the UK, however, the game was number one in all regions.Saling The World: Just Dance 3, Forza Motorsport 4 Top Worldwide Charts -gamasutra, 14 Oct 2011 Awards and nominations BAFTA Kids Awards 2012 Kids' Choice Awards 2012 Teen Choice Awards Other releases A Zellers Edition was released in Canada which included two exclusive songs which are Rihanna's "Only Girl (In the World)" and B.o.B's "Airplanes", which are also included in the PAL Xbox 360 edition. The Target version is exactly the same as the Zellers Edition. A Best Buy Edition was released in America which included two exclusive songs which are Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" and "E.T." The PAL Special Edition is exactly the same as the Best Buy Edition. References * External links * Official site Category:2011 video games Category:Just Dance (video game series) Category:Dance video games Category:Exergames Category:Music video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Kinect games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:Video games developed in France Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games